Sleep
by ZaKai
Summary: Ed comes over to the colonel’s house in the middle of the night wanting company, but Mustang only wants one thing. Sleep. [EdxRoy Oneshot]


For **cuylerjade**.  
Merry Christmas

-

**Sleep**

-

Ed pounded on the door and waited for an answer. When he didn't get one, he tried again. When he still didn't get anything, he sighed and pulled out the key he'd been given. Thrusting it in the lock, Ed turned it then grabbed the cold doorknob and let himself inside.

When he got inside, Ed quickly closed the door and relocked it. A shiver from the remnants of the cold night passed through him and he rubbed his hands against his arms. Not that the automail arm needed it, but it was more of a subconscious reaction than anything else.

Stuffing the key in his pocket, the teen sighed and looked around. The house was dark and quiet, but he could hear music coming faintly from the bedroom. It was soft and even as he made his way to the back of the hallway it didn't get much louder.

By the time he made it to the bedroom his eyes had grown accustomed to the darkness and the shape of Roy Mustang lying on his bed was easy to make out. The room reeked of alcohol, and Ed sighed before walking over to the bed and glancing down at the prostrate man.

"What are you doing here?" Mustang whispered with a slight slur.

"I couldn't sleep," he replied simply.

The man chuckled lazily and said, the slur more evident in his voice this time, "Those cats still keeping you awake?"

Ed shook his head and muttered irritably, "Son-of-a-bitch keeps picking up every mother-fucking stray he can get his damn hands on."

His words brought a throatier laugh from the other man who shook his head in the darkness. "You love him. You know you do."

The teen made an exasperated noise, then reached down to pull his shoes off. "Of course I love him, he's family, but..." After tugging off his shoes, Ed pulled his socks off and threw them, and the shoes, in the corner, then started yanking off his shirt. "It's the fucking _cats_ I can't..." The shirt caught on his automail and he let out a string of curses as he tried to un-snag it. When he finally got it off, Ed grunted in frustration and hurled it at the wall where it hit with a dull thud and slid down to the floor.

"Ed, you're too high-strung, you know that?" the colonel murmured vaguely.

"Shut up. At least I'm not a pathetic drunk like you, old man," he countered and glanced at the bottle on the nightstand. Picking it up, Ed sniffed it, then took a small drink.

"You always say the nicest things to me, Edward. That's why I keep you around; to boost my ego." This was followed by a derisive laugh that made Ed shake his head before reaching out to touch the other man.

When his fingers met the smooth fabric of Mustang's white button-up shirt and the stiff fabric of the military pants, Ed rolled his eyes and muttered petulantly, "You're still dressed."

"Forgive me, _master_," Mustang said mockingly. "From now on I'll be sure to undress completely while I'm at home on the off-chance that you might decide to come over and grace me with your presence."

"That's more like it," Ed muttered, then glanced to where the soft music was coming from. "What the hell are you listening to?"

"Nothing a youngster like you would recognize," the colonel said, then reached unsteadily for the bottle.

Ed watched the man take another drink in disgust, then made his way to the record player and lifted the stylus from the record, cutting the music off.

"I was listening to that," Mustang muttered.

The teen shook his head as he walked back to the bed. "I don't want to be fuckin' to the oldies, you dumb ass."

The colonel snickered, then said, "I'm too tired, Ed. If you want something then do what you want, but I don't want to have to do anything."

Growling, the teen grabbed the bottle out of the man's hands, took another drink, then grabbed the cap from the dresser and screwed it on the bottle. "I think you've had enough. You'd better not be too drunk to get it up."

"This is the best you get for free, short stuff. You'll have to pay for better service."

Growling, Ed grabbed a hold of Mustang's hair and said dangerously, "What the hell did you call me?"

"I'm not in the mood for that tonight either," the older man said in an offhand way. "Now, if you're going to do something, then do it. After that, you can stay or go, I don't really care, but I want some sleep."

Ed let go and fumbled at his pants in annoyance. "Of course I'm staying here; I'm not going back to Al and his cat harem. If I have to listen to another one of those little bitches in heat, I swear I'm calling the pound."

Mustang snickered drunkenly. "Yes small animals wanting sex definitely puts a damper on getting sleep."

Ed was in the process of pushing his pants down when he stopped and glared at the man. "And just what the hell is _that_ supposed to mean?" After a few moments of silence, the teen tugged his pants and boxers the rest of the way and kicked them off before reaching over and undoing the colonel's pants.

"You know," Ed said as he pulled the military pants off. "You could at least help me here."

"Why?" Mustang asked fuzzily. "You're the one who wants it. I was just laying here, minding my own business when you came in, took my booze, turned off my music, insulted me, pulled my hair, and now you want me to help you? Fuck off, Ed. I'm tired."

"I'm trying to fuck off," he muttered as he undid the buttons on Mustang's shirt. Not exactly necessary, but he didn't want the little buttons digging into his back. Plus he liked the feel of skin on skin.

When he finished, Ed pulled open the dresser drawer and began pawing through the contents. "Where the hell did you put the damn lube?" he growled, not finding what he wanted.

"You mean you didn't bring your own? Tisk, tisk, Edo, you should always be prepared, don't you know that?" the colonel said, amusement lacing through the slurred tones.

"Don't call me 'Edo', you damn bastard. You know I hate pet names. Now where is it?"

Mustang sighed, and said, "We used it all last time, remember?"

_Shit_... Ed thought and rested his hands on the drawer.

"But I bought more," the colonel revealed after a moment.

"Asshole!" Ed said, smacking the other man's arm. "Where is it then?"

"Second drawer."

Making a sound of exasperation, Ed opened the second drawer and felt around with his hand until he felt the smooth, plastic surface of the bottle he was looking for. The teen pulled it out, then pushed the drawer shut with his foot.

"I want you inside of me," he announced as he squeezed some of the clear gel into his hand, then rubbed it against his fingers before reaching back and pushing one of his fingers into his ass.

Mustang groaned a little and said, "If you can get me up, then fine, whatever. You ride me though. I don't want to have to do anything."

"Jeez...I can't believe how lazy you are sometimes..." Ed muttered as he touched his own sex. It was already semi-hard, but it quickly came to a full erection as he worked to stretch himself. After giving his cock a little attention, he moved that hand over to Mustang's flaccid penis and began fondling it.

His breathing quickened as he worked another finger in, then stopped for a moment when he heard a little snore from the other man. Irritably, Ed smacked the colonel on the thigh, bringing the other man out of his doze.

"Wha..." the man said and lifted his head up a little.

"Don't fall asleep!" the teen snarled in frustration.

Mustang's head dropped back to his pillow with a heavy sigh. "Ed... I don't think I'm going to be able to get up. Why don't you just do me instead so that I can go to sleep?"

"Stop complaining," he said with another slap against Mustang's skin, then leaned over to lick one of the man's nipples. "I don't want to do you tonight; I want you inside of me."

Grunting irritably, Mustang brushed Ed's hand away and began touching himself. "Let me do it then. I know what will get me up the quickest, but you owe me."

"I owe you? Oh, come on. You're going to get something out of this too," Ed replied grumpily.

"Timing is everything, _Edo_. Right now, I just want sleep."

"Stop calling me Edo!" he growled, then nipped at Mustang's other nipple.

"Eddie, then?" the man asked with an amused tone.

"Hell, no."

"Okay, how about 'love muffin', or 'shnookems', or maybe even..."

"Fine! 'Edo' is fine, just...not one of those others..." he said in revulsion. "I don't see why you have to have a pet name for me anyway."

"You have lots of them for me," the man countered.

"No, I don't."

"Oh? What about 'bastard', or 'old man' or..." Mustang began, but Ed cut him off.

"Those are insults, not pet names, you moron," Ed growled.

"Suuuure they are, Edo."

"Fuck..." Ed muttered. "Can we just do this without the dialogue? You're not the only one who wants sleep tonight."

"Of course. After all, the customer is always right," Mustang said.

"Customer?" Ed lifted his head up and put a knee on the bed. "What the fuck... I'm not _paying_ for this."

"Yes, you are. You just don't know it yet."

The teen let out his breath slowly, trying to keep his cool. If it wasn't for the fact that he was already so damn aroused, and he'd already gone through the effort of stretching himself, he would have just given up on getting any tonight and just gone to sleep.

Of course, he was pretty sure that's what Mustang was trying to get him to do.

"Fine, whatever, just shut up," he muttered and slipped another finger in. He glanced down to where the colonel was touching himself and was pleased to see that the man was at least semi-hard. Unfortunately, he was ready now. He didn't want to wait any longer...

"Move your hand," he commanded. Mustang did so without comment, and Ed leaned over and took the man's sex in his mouth. It was definitely an odd position; one foot on the floor, one knee on the bed, three fingers up his ass, when his other hand was fondling his own sex as he tried to get his commanding officer hard by sucking on him.

As Mustang's cock hardened in his mouth, the man reached down and gently, but firmly grabbed a hold of his head. "Oh yeah...just like that, Ed...mmmm..." The colonel bucked his hips and moaned, "Right there, oh fuck yes..."

At that, Ed started to pull back, and grunted irritably when Mustang tried to keep his head down. "Not a chance in hell," he muttered, and freed his head from the other man's grip. The teen pulled his fingers out and squeezed more lube on his hand, then rubbed it over the man's cock before tossing the bottle aside.

Climbing onto the bed, Ed put one leg over Mustang's body, then turned so that his back was to the colonel's head. He grabbed the man's now hard cock and held it still as he lowered himself onto it. The teen moaned as the man's large penis pushed past the outer ring of muscle. Three fingers did much to stretch him out, but Mustang's cock was one huge mother-fucker and had to stop and for a moment to let his body adjust before moving on.

Panting now at the effort, Ed reached down and touched himself as he impaled himself even deeper on the colonel. An 'aaaah' escaped him and he had to lift himself up for a moment. His inner ring of muscle didn't want to accept this foreign invasion and was doing it's best to keep it out.

Little beads of perspiration formed over his skin and sweat trickled down his body from the effort of keeping himself squatted over the man, and also from the pain of filling himself. Not that it was a bad thing. No, as much as there was pain, he also felt eager for more. He craved it the way an addict needed their next fix.

Ed felt Mustang's hands grip his hips and start pushing him down even more. "Let me do it, you fuck!" Ed hissed when he lowered down too fast. The man stopped the pushing, but his hands remained. Letting his breath out in a rush, Ed grabbed one of Mustang's hands and moved it to his erection. "Touch me _here_, dammit!"

The colonel had to sit up to reach completely around Ed and when he did, Mustang moved his hand up to pinch one of the teen's nipples. In his surprise at the sudden stimulation, Ed's feet slipped on the blanket and his body fell, slamming itself around the other man's cock.

"AAAH!" Ed yelled at the unexpected pain. Even though he'd almost had the colonel's full length inside of him, he'd still be easing it in. He leaned back a little, resting himself against the colonel's sitting form, then said shakily, "Lay down."

Mustang, again, did as he was asked, and as he did, Ed laid down with him. The teen laid there, breathing heavily, for a few moments as he waited for his body to adjust. The colonel's hand moved from his nipple and began rubbing his exposed stomach and chest in a soothing manner while he slowly stroked Ed's arousal with his other hand.

"Are you alright?" Mustang finally asked in a breathy whisper, to which Ed nodded his head.

"Is this position okay?" the teen asked, returning the man's show of concern.

"It's fine," the man murmured, then rocked his hips.

Ed moved his head to rest more comfortably against Mustang's chest, for the moment glad he wasn't taller because if he was then his head would start to tilt back over the man's shoulder, then gripped the colonel's hips and began moving his own.

Mustang ran his hand along his exposed skin one more time, then returned to the teen's nipples. This brought a throaty moan Ed. "Faster...do me faster, please...I need it right now..." he begged when the colonel continued to slowly stroke his cock.

The man moved his hand away from Ed's nipple and slid it down to the teen's thigh where he gripped tightly and began pumping his hand quickly along Ed's erection. He also started moving his hips faster, thrusting his large cock harder and deeper into Ed's smaller body.

"Fuck! Oh, yes...oh dammit more, please, colonel...Roy...please... screw me...yes..." Ed moaned and pleaded with the stimulation. His head lifted up and his body tensed the closer he got to cumming. "Faster...fuck me! Ah...harder! Fuck me harder! More, dammit! Oh my..._aaaaah_!"

He climaxed hard, and dropped his head onto the colonel's chest with a loud yell. His mouth hung open and he gasped desperately for breath. A little trickle of saliva dribbled from his lips, but he paid it no mind. His heart beat fast in his chest and he swallowed, trying to get some wetness back into his throat.

Mustang moved his hands to Ed's hips and the teen could feel warm wetness, surely from him, squish between his skin and the colonel's hands. With an almost savage need, Mustang thrust hard and fast into the teen, making Ed grunt each time. The colonel's breathing became shallower through his moans and his fingers bit into the teen's skin, before his body went ridged in the last thrust.

Ed felt the man's body begin to relax beneath him, and they lay there like that for several minutes; Ed lying on Mustang, his back against the man's chest, each breathing heavily in the afterglow of their own experience.

The teen's eyes felt heavy and he closed them. _Just for a moment_, he thought. _I'll just close them for a moment, then I'll go clean up._ That was the last thought he had before his relaxed body dragged his tired mind into sleep.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm not sure if this is too graphic for this site or not. If anyone has a problem with it, please email me.

**--**

**Please Review!**


End file.
